DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY 5 PASOS!
by CATITA-EDWIN
Summary: todo comienza en la academia central school, ellos se odian pero al mismo tiempo se aman, edwin y royai, almei y lingxfan, ¿que harán si sus sentimientos salen a flote?, VICTIMAS DE LAS TRAMPAS DE PRIDE , GREED Y ENVY, ¿ PODRÁN QUEDARSE JUNTOS O SERÁN SEPARADOS CRUELMENTE POR LAS IDEAS DE PRIDE?, guerras de comida, romance, comedia y drama, baile de graduación, ¿que pasara?,CAP 3!
1. paso 1: me disgustas pero me gustas

Este es un nuevo fic dedicado a mis fans, es una historia ligera de 5 capítulos, se trata del odio que evoluciona al amor n_n, nuestros personajes favoritos se verán involucrados en esta historia de amor, comedia y drama, Edwin y royai sin falta almei y quisas lingxlangfan, bueno ojala les guste este primer capitulo n_n, del amor al odio! Solo hay 5 pasos

**************************…..***********************************

Del amor al odio paso 1: ME DISGUSTAS PERO ME GUSTAS

En una bella academia llamada "central school" situada en la hermosa cuidad de central los días siempre eran soleados, el sol siempre radiante y los alumnos tan pacíficos…no tanto, el dolor de cabeza de la pobre directora era un grupito muy problemático que no podía estar en la misma sala de clases o había guerra, se trataba de:

Edward elric, Alphonse elric, Roy mustang y ling yao: 4 guapos jóvenes de 16 años, muy inteligentes y deportivos, uno que otro impulsivo y orgulloso, también uno mujeriego y otro glotón, solo uno tierno que es nuestro Alphonse

Nuestras bellas estudiantes que también están metidas en el grupo problemático, estas los odian y les hacen la vida imposible a ellos al igual que estos a ellas, se trataba de:

Winry rockell, mei chang, riza hawkeye y lang fan: 4 hermosas jovencitas de 16 años, muy lindas, inteligentes y fuertes, una que otra peligrosa cuando se enoja, una glotona, la tierna es sobre todo mei, muy tercas y astutas al igual que muy sensibles por dentro

Estos grupitos se hacen la vida imposible desde que se conocen, o eso yo pienso por que antes eran amigos, ellas los odian y ellos también, no pueden estar en el mismo lugar o puede ser signo de guerra y la sala de clases se convierte en un campo de batalla donde el mas fuerte sobrevive, creo que estoy exagerando, la directora de esta academia es nada mas que….. yo catita-edwin!, las vacaciones habían terminado, todos entraban a mi academia, era el comienzo del año y de nuevas experiencias, el sol brillaba y yo estaba saludando a mis queridos estudiantes con mucha emocion

Yo: mis queridos estudiantes bienvenidos a otro año en su ACADEMIA CENTRAL SCHOOL!

Todos aplaudieron y fueron a sus salones de clases, por desgracia los grupitos que mencione antes quedaron accidentalmente en el mismo salón, una de nuestras mas civilizadas maestras estaba a cargo de aquel salón, pobrecita, ojala no se valla como las otras, la profe se llama Katy, ten suerte….katy!

Pr. Katy: buenos días soy su nueva profesora, espero que se porten bien

Mientras que ella explicaba la materia alegremente un grupo de chicas se juntaba en una de las esquinas del salón sin ser vistas por nadie

Winry: no soporto estar junto a ellos aunque estén lejos, sobre todo el odioso de Edward elric

Riza: debería dispararles? O mejor lo hago en el recreo?

Mei casi se cae de la silla al escucharla, riza era peligrosa cuando llevaba arma y sin ella también, una gotita apareció en su cabeza e intento calmar a riza

Mei: no quiero ir a la cárcel todavía riza! además podemos herir a….alphonse, n-n-no es que me importe!

: yo creo que tenemos que envenenar sus comidas

Todas: otra ves pensando en comida

Lan fan se sonroja y se pone a comer fideos, a la otra esquina del salón estaba el otro grupito planeando algo muy pero muy sospechozo

Ed: que hacemos?, le pongo una serpiente de mentira en sus mochilas?

Roy: es buena la idea pero es mejor que por accidente botemos sus almuerzos al piso

Ling: no!, eso es un desperdicio de comida

Al: eso es mucho, por que no mejor les tiramos papeles pero no tan fuerte o pueden herir a mei

Ed saco un cuaderno y empezó a hacer bolas grandes de papel con la ayuda de roy, cuando estaban llenos de municiones empezaron a tirárselas a ellas, riza le tiro un estuche a roy en la cabeza, lan fan le tiro el plato de comida a ling dejándolo casi inconsciente, mei se le quedo mirando Alphonse y le tiro una goma inofensiva, al se puso a reir y ella también lo hizo, winry saco una llave y se la tiro a ed en la cabeza mandándolo de inmediato a la enfermería de la academia, las chicas estaban en el recreo y sonreían triunfantes

Riza: bien hecho winry!

Winry: estuviste genial riza, ese estuche se le incrusto en la cara a roy ajjajaajjaa

Mei: por poco los matan!

: se lo merecían al igual que yo me merezco ir a comprar algo de comer

LAN fan fue al kiosco a comprar comida para ella, al llegar los dos al mismo tiempo piden el mismo tipo de comida, lan fan mira a la persona que le estaba copiando, cuando lo hizo vio a ling, del grupo que odiaba él era mas odiado por ella que los otros, siempre le copiaba en todo, el tomo la comida y se la ofreció con amabilidad, ella tomo rápidamente la comida y desvió la mirada sonrojada

: solo la acepto porque nos se debe desperdiciar la comida!

Ling: lo mismo digo yo jajaja

Ella desvió la mirada y se fue a juntar con sus amigas, todas charlaban entretenidas, ling miraba de lejos a lang fan

Ling: por que me odias lang fan si yo no te odio a ti

Ed: winry va a pagar por casi matarme y mandarme a la enfermería!

Al: en donde esta roy?

Ed: coqueteándole a las chicas como siempre

Roy se encontraba coqueteándole a una de las chicas que caminaba por ahí, riza lo miraba con odio, él siempre había sido así, cuando eran amigos él no era así de mujeriego, el solo tenia ojos para ella pero cuando lo vio con unas chicas coqueteando se le partió el corazón, si se lo preguntan…si, todos ellos antes eran buenos amigos pero por alguna razón de amigos pasaron a enemigos, roy vio a riza, ella platicaba y sonreía feliz, el siempre trataba de llamar su atención aunque ella solo lo ignoraba, cuando la campana sonó todos volvieron a sus clases, tocaba deporte, todos corrían en la cancha, winry era rápida y siempre era de las primeras, esta iba corriendo tranquilamente cuando ed la alcanzo sin esfuerzos, winry al darse cuenta casi se cae, si ella corría hacia la derecha el también, estaba empezando a fastidiarla de sobremanera y era bueno molestar a winry

Winry: por que no te pierdes y me dejas tranquila?

Ed: me las pagaras, ya estoy harto de tu llave

Winry: las 100 veces que te golpee con ella fueron por que te las merecías estúpido

Ed la empujo y ella casi se cae, se torció el pie pero seguía corriendo, ed se estaba burlando de ella y winry lo sabia, por que siempre le ganaba en todo?, aunque ella se esforzaba él siempre la molestaba y dejaba su humor por el suelo, siempre era así, odiaba a Edward y mucho, winry paro de correr y salió de la cancha de correr muy molesta, ed la siguió

Ed: ya te rendiste?, que débil

Winry saco su llave para golpearlo pero no lo hizo, ella lo odiaba y no sabia por qué no lo golpeo, el dolor volvió a su pie, se sentó en una de las bancas y se toco el pie, ed se agacho para ver su pie

Ed: fue mi culpa

Ella lo primero que hizo fue apartarlo de ella

Winry: no te quiero cerca de mí, vete

Ed se molesto y la tomo en sus hombros, winry pataleaba y gritaba que la soltara, un enorme sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas, ed la llevo a la enfermería y la sentó en la camilla

Winry: cuando me vuelvas a…

Ed: quédate quieta

Él estaba vendándole el pie con delicadeza, winry se relajo y desvió la mirada molesta, ed miro a winry sin que ella se diera cuenta, ed no odiaba a winry, solo era que no le gustaba que ella lo golpeara con su llave además que no le gustaba la manera en la que ella lo trataba

Ed: no pienses mal, fue mi culpa así que tenia que hacer algo, no quería lastimarte

Winry: no te molestes mas, vete yo ya estoy bien

ed: winry….

winry: no me llames haci!

Ed: antes lo hacia

Winry: eso era cuando éramos amigos Edward

Ed se molesto mucho, se subió a la camilla y la acorralo, winry se sonrojo completamente

Ed: por que me odias?

Winry lo miro enfadada y sonrojada, ed buscaba la respuesta a su pregunta, ella lo desesperaba y lo volvía loco, ed no sabia como descifrar ese sentimiento que estaba en su corazón cada ves que la veía o cada ves que peleaba con ella a propósito solo para verla enojarse, su cara enojada le parecía bella al igual que todo de ella, por que winry rockbell causaba esas sensaciones en el?, ella le disgustaba pero le gustaba estar cerca de ella

CON RIZA****

Buscaba a winry con la vista mientras que con una pistola le apuntaba a unas latas con la foto de roy en ellas, roy pasaba por ahí y la vio, cuando se acercó vio las latas todas perforadas y mas enzima con su cara destrozada en ellas, riza se dio cuenta de su presencia y le apunto con su arma

Roy: no se pueden traer armas a la academia

Riza: es mi problema no el tuyo

Ella empezó a dispararles a las latas, roy agradeció no ser esas latas

Riza: que quieres mustang?

Roy: solo miro lo que haces

Riza: por que no te vas a coquetear por ahí?

Roy: es mejor quedarme a mirarte a ti que ir detrás de chicas que no me importan

Riza no le dio a la lata, eso la había distraído y la había sonrojado, roy la miro sonriendo

Roy: que hice para que me odiaras tanto riza?

Riza: ser un mujeriego!

Roy: solo lo hacia para atraer tu atención riza, siempre me importaste!

Riza desvió la mirada dolida

Riza: no caeré otra vez en tu juego!

Roy: riza solo tú me importas, yo sé que me odias pero yo no lo te odio a ti

Él se fue y ella cayó de rodillas llorando, estaba siendo débil, roy mustang era su debilidad, estaba enamorada de él y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo

CON LANG FAN****

En la azotea de la academia comía fideos, era relajante estar ahí, una persona se sentó junto a ella, era ling, lan fan se preguntaba el por qué siempre la perseguía, ling le ofreció un frasco

: que es?

Ling: échalo a la comida y sabrás, es una sorpresa

Ella lo tomo y se lo echo, al probar su comida la encontró deliciosa tanto que unas estrellitas aparecieron en sus ojos, miro a ling emocionada y este ríe, le gustaba hacerla feliz

: esta delicioso! Que es?

Ling: es un ingrediente preparado por mí, te regalo el frasco si quieres

El sonrió y ella se sonrojo, sin darse cuenta también estaba sonriendo, ling se dio cuenta y se sintió realmente bien al igual que su corazón se sintió feliz al ver esa bella sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de ella, lan fan tomo el frasco entre sus manos y eso hizo sentir aliviado a ling, él pensaba que ella no lo aceptaría pero fue lo contrario

: g-gracias ling

ling: jajajaja de nada lan fan!

Juntos rieron, lan fan se sintió muy cómoda a su lado, estaba dudando de su odio hacia el, le agradaba ling y demasiado al igual que ella a él, en el corazón de lan fan empezaba a salir a la luz un sentimiento que siempre escondió

CON MEI*****

Esta corría en busca de sus amigas cuando choco con al, este como todo un caballero la ayuda a levantarse, mei desvía la mirada sonrojada

Al: mei te caigo mal, te desagrado?

Mei: claro que no?, al contrario yo lo quiero mucho!

Al se sonrojo y ella también lo hizo

Al: que alivio

Mei: p-porque lo dice

Al: por que no quería ser odiado por ti mei, yo también te quiero mucho

Mei se desmayo en losa brazos de al con corazones en vez de ojos, al aprovecho de abrazarla

CON WINRY*******

Esta lo mira muy molesta y nerviosa por la cercanía de ed

Winry: p-p-porque te odio!

Ed: mentirosa!

Winry: idiota!

Ed: lunática!

Winry: eres un….

Ed no aguanto mas tiempo cerca de ella y estampo sus labios con los de winry en un beso, winry estaba paralizada y ed sonrojado con los ojos cerrados, winry trato de sacárselo de enzima pero al final cedió al beso, ed la abrazo y winry también lo hizo, ahora lo sabían estaban enamorados el uno del otro, ed se separo de winry y se sonrojo al máximo

Ed: yo…olvida lo que paso!

Ed se fue hecho una bala mientras que winry tocaba sus labios

Winry: ed….m-m-me b-b-b-beso!

Winry se sonrojo mas que nunca en su joven vida, los sentimientos de todos estaban saliendo a la luz pero todavía faltaba para que ellos los aceptaran, era el comienzo de confusiones, romances, celos y fiestas al igual que guerras de comida en la cafetería de la academia central school!

"_Hoy han pasado por el primer paso: ME DISGUSTAS PERO ME GUSTAS!" _

_DEL AMOR AL ODIO SOLO HAY 5 PASOS, AHORA QUEDAN 4!_

_************************….********************_

Bueno espero q ue les haya gustado mis queridos lectores, bueno espero que dejen rebiews!, los quiere mucho catita-edwin , hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. PASO 2: SOMOS DIFERENTES PERO IGUALES

aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, tenia ganas de subir capítulos así que subiré uno de este fic, quizás haga uno de colorín colorado asa que estén alerta! n_n, quiero convertirme en una buena escritora de fics, si creen que lo soy solo déjenme sus comentarios al final del capitulo porfaaaaaa n_n, ha y ojala les guste este capitulo que hice con tanta dedicación para ustedes, no me salió perfecto pero solo me basta con que ustedes mis queridos amigos lo lean, bueno aquí esta ta-da!~

******************************************…******************

Del amor al odio paso 2: SOMOS DIFERENTES PERO IGUALES

Otro gran día en nuestra hermosa academia donde todos los días eran soleados y pacificos pero hoy no, el cielo estaba nublado y ya estaba que llovía, mientras todos se dirigían a sus salones yo hablaba con los profesores muy seriamente, el ambiente estaba mas serio que nunca, la profesora katy era nueva así que estaba muy asustada de lo que iba a decir

Yo: como estuvo la novela ayer profesora lucy?

Vi como la profe Katy se cayó de espaldas con una enorme gotita estilo anime en su cabeza, se levanto y nos miro con la misma gotita preguntándose si estábamos locos

Lucy: estuvo genial!, y tu que viste leo?

Leo: vi el futbol

Yo: hoooooo!...que fome!

Leo: no es fome!, lo que es fome son las novelas baratas que ven por cable!

Yo: tu también ves cable así que no opines!

La única profesora que no hablaba y se mantenía fuera de nuestra pequeña discusión era Katy quien no se quería contagiar de lo que sea que teníamos que para ella no era nada normal, de un momento a otro se puso pálida, parece que pensó algo que no le grado mucho que digamos, estaba pálida como un hielo, yo me acerque a ella y trate de llamar su atención con la ayuda de mis amigos los profesores, todos no acercamos a ella, Katy pronuncio algo que no alcanzamos a oír, nos acercamos mas y….

Yo: profesora Katy que le suced…..?

Katy: ni loca entro a mi clase!

Todos saltamos del susto, nos quedamos paralizados, había gritado tan de repente que nos había asustado en grande, salí de mi trance y la mire…..otra mas que renuncia, tenia que hacer que se quedara como fuera posible, si ella se iba yo tenia que quedar a cargo de…la clase del demonio! Creo que me pase con el apodo pero le quedaba bien jajajaja…..volviendo al tema…..la clase del demonio!

Yo: quiere un te?, o un pastel, o mmmmm….un helado o, ya se!, un dulce del año pasado?

Katy: no quiero!

Yo: reunión de grupo!

Yo y los otros profesores hicimos un pequeño circulo, todos sabían lo grave de la situación, los mire muy seria y ellos también a mi, puse mi mano en el hombro de leo compadeciéndolo, el me mira muy confundido

Yo: pobre, pobre, pobre…leo tu quedas a cargo de la clase del demonio

Leo: por qué yo?...tu eres laque sigue, yo tengo mi propio salón de clases así que me salvo, los otros profesores ya tienen su clase así que lo siento directora, pobre, pobre, pobre de usted

Yo: oye no me quites mis diálogos!

Todos pusieron sus manos en mis hombros….compadeciéndose de mi?, no era posible, la profesora se fue y yo era la única que podía luchar con esa clase, todos fueron a sus salones y yo fui a la puerta del cual me tocaba….abrí la puerta y entre tratando de parecer calmada

Yo: a partir de ahora yo seré su profesora!

Todos me aplaudieron asustándome de sobre manera, poco a poco me sentí mejor, todo era tan tranquilo y pacifico, quizás estaba equivocada con esta clase, me subí a la mesa y todos me pusieron atención, me sentí como la líder

Yo: JUGUEMOS BACHILLERATO!

Todos aplaudieron felices, al querer bajarme de la mesa me voy cayendo poco a poco de cara al suelo pero menos mal que tenia agilidad felina jajajajajajaja, en ves de caer de pie caí de manos, no pude contener el equilibrio y caí de trasero, todo me aplaudieron

Todos: la profesora trabaja en un circo! Genial!

Yo estaba en blanco y todavía sentada ahí, analice las palabras en mi mente y me levante rápidamente, tome mi micrófono que saco mágicamente de no se donde jajajajajjaaj y le subi todo el volumen

Yo: yo no…..YO NO TRABAJO EN UN CIRCO!

Menos mal que no les rompió los tímpanos a nadie o iría a la cárcel jajaja…..por que me rio si eso es malo para mi?, así comenzó mi nuevo día como profesora, jugamos al bachillerato y nos divertimos, tocaron la campana y todos fueron al patio, lo pensé muy bien…..día por medio jugaríamos y estudiaríamos todos juntos…..me encariñe fácilmente con esta grandiosa clase, quizás yo pensaba mal y no era tan malo ser su profesora

EN EL RECREO*******

Winry y todas sus queridas amigas hacían fila en la cafetería donde comían sus almuerzos cuando…primero riza toma su plato, segundo empujan a roy en dirección a ella, tercero el plato de riza en el suelo ensuciando todo, eso fue lo que ocurrió, roy mira a riza de inmediato

Roy: riza yo no quería! Me han empujado y….

Riza: no importa….

Roy: riza de verdad lo siento

Riza: te he dicho que no importa!

Esta toma una pala y empieza a recoger todo, roy trata de ayudarla pero solo consigue miradas de odio de ella, se fue muy dolido y riza solo lo miro irse también sintiendo dolor, una lágrima cae al suelo y winry con lanfan y mei se agachan a limpiar

Riza: chicas…

Winry: después de todo somos tus mejores amigas riza

Mei: eso es cierto

Lanfan: haaaaaa que desperdicio!

Todas sonrieron divertidas por el comentario de lanfan y limpiaron todo, riza pidió otro plato y se dirigieron a su mesa especial donde solo ellas se sentaban, todas comían felices, lanfan saco un pequeño frasco de cristal con un adorno de corazón que ella misma le había puesto, agito el frasco echándolo en la comida, todas miraban el frasco con mucha curiosidad

Lanfan: que delicioso!

Cerca de ahí estaba la mesa especial de ed y sus amigos, ling miraba como lanfan usaba el frasco que el mismo le había regalado, vio en el un adorno, era de corazón, ella se lo habrá puesto?, sonrió levemente sonrojado y sin desviar la mirada de ella quien comía felizmente su comida acompañada con el contenido del frasco, ella se dio cuenta de que el la miraba y se sonrojo enormemente y el también, ambos desviaron la mirada rápidamente

Ed: que fue lo de antes roy?

Roy: me empujaron y termine botándole el plato a riza

Roy estaba triste, ed se dio cuenta y no pregunto mas, disimuladamente mira a winry, trata de mirarla con desinterés pero se sonroja al instante recordando el beso que le robo

Ed: winry….

En la otra mesa había otro grupo, eran Pride quien se parecía solo un poquito a ed, envy y greed, estos eran malos, greed había sido el que empujo a roy con intención de que peleara con su amada riza, envy solo trataba de que lanfan odiara a ling poniendo cosas horribles en su mochila con el nombre de él, con respecto a pride este estaba enamorado de winry y veía como ed la molestaba, Pride odiaba a ed, ayer había visto como ed la besaba a la fuerza según el, ocasionando en él celos que ni conocía, tenia que hacer algo para que se pelearan, tomo su plato y llamo la atención de sus amigos

Pride: tomen sus platos y tírenselos a mei y sus amigas

Envy: suena divertido pero de que servirá?

Pride: solo háganlo y verán como la fiesta comienza

Greed: jaajjajja hecho!

Los tres lanzaron sus platos hacia ellas, winry se levanta molesta y mira a su alrededor, Pride la saluda y apunta su dedo a ed, esta le lanza su comida a ed, riza a roy, lanfan y ling cuidaban como hueso de oro sus comidas, ed lanzo su comida a winry y esta la esquiva, todos los ven y empiezan a tirarse comida, Pride estaba bajo la mesa con sus amigos

Envy: decias la verdad

Pride: se los dije

Greed: y ahora?

Pride: solo espera

Afuera estaban los dos grupos peleando, el grupo de winry y el de Edward, todos estaban muy molestos

Winry: por que lo haz hecho elric?

Ed: yo no hice nada!, tu eres la loca que me lanza comida

Winry: animal!

Ed: loca!

Riza: eres un inmaduro

Roy: tu eres una niña de mmmmm…..5 años!

Riza: inmaduro!

Roy: niñita!

Al: mei estas bien?

Mei: primero dígame si usted esta bien!

Al: yo estoy bien si tu estas bien mei

Mei: yo igual al-sama

Lanfan: son unos tontos tirando la comida

Ling: pienso lo mismo

Juntos: es todo un desperdicio!

Lanfan y ling ríen juntos, bajo la mesa el grupo de tres de Pride reía con malicia

Pride: les dije!

Envy: ahora estarán peleados y nosotros seremos los malos aquí wuajajjajajaja

Greed: eso es verdad pero de donde sacaste esa risa?

Envy: la compre por internet

Greed: a cuanto?

Pride los golpeo a los dos en la cabeza

Pride: son idiotas?...no se puede comprar risa por internet, soy el único inteligente aquí?

Winry se fue muy molesta en dirección a la piscina, Pride aprovecho y la siguió, ed lo vio seguir a winry y no se quedo atrás, caminaba rápido y con aura de color negro, todo su cabello con lechuga y sucio, menos mal que tenia el bañador bajo el uniforme, su plan era bañarse y limpiar su cabello, cuando llego a la piscina unos pasos se escucharon tras ella, ed se escondía y miraba lo que pasaba

Winry: ed no creas que te perdonare

Pride: no soy ed…. winry

Esta se da la vuelta y lo mira tratando de disculparse

Winry: lo siento es que…

Pride: descuida, tu cabello esta sucio

Pride se acerca a ella y le saca la lechuga que había en su cabello rubio, ed hervía de los celos estaba que salía y lo golpeaba, Pride se acercó mas a ella y winry se dio cuenta, ed iba a salir pero…

Winry: Pride que haces?

Este se aleja y ed vuelve a esconderse, winry lo mira tratando de encontrar una respuesta, Pride la mira seriamente

Pride: winry nunca te lo dije pero….tu…tu me gustas!

Ed estaba paralizado…..pride se le estaba declarando a winry!, no podía ser, si así era que respondería ella?, la respuesta le daba miedo, no quería perder a winry de ninguna forma, en su corazon pedía que ella no aceptara, se quedo ahí escuchando

Winry: Pride realmente eres un buen chico, muy inteligente, hasta por un poquito te pareces a ed pero no eres el…..

Ed estaba más que sonrojado, de alguna manera sentía felicidad, Pride escuchaba atentamente, winry se armó de valor y respondió

Winry: lo siento! Pero yo amo a otra persona

Pride bajo la mirada, ed estaba mas curioso que nunca, winry estaba muy sonrojada

Pride: se puede saber quien es winry

Winry: desde pequeña hasta ahora solo me ha gustado…..ed!, aunque me moleste y lo odie algunas veces me he dado cuenta de que lo amo

Pride estaba lleno de odio, ed estaba en blanco pero al instante se sintió la persona mas feliz del mundo y era porque él también la amaba y desde pequeño lo hacia, miro otra vez a winry pero…..pride la estaba tomando de los hombros a la orilla de la piscina

Winry: Pride me haces daño!

Pride: yo soy el único que estará contigo winry!

Pride iba a besarla pero algo lo golpeo con fuerza, ed ayudo a winry a alejarse de la orilla, Pride se levanto furioso, ed quería matarlo por querer besarla y por poco botarla a la piscina, Pride lo empujo a la piscina haciéndolo caer con winry, cuando se dio cuenta salió corriendo, winry al caer casi se golpea la cabeza pero gracias a ed no se hizo daño alguno

Ed: winry estas bien?

Winry: si lo estoy ed!….digo, elric!

Ed: winry deja de decirme así, sabias que no fui yo quien lanzo la comida si no Pride y su grupo

Winry: entonces….fui una tonta al enojarme contigo…..ed

Este sonríe y winry también lo hace, ed ayuda a winry a salir de la piscina, winry lo piensa bien y decide agradecerle por ayudarla, si no fuera por el estaría inconsciente por haberse golpeado la cabeza

Winry: ed….g-gracias!

Se acerca a el rápidamente y trata de besar su mejilla pero ed se da cuenta y corre la cara haciendo que el beso caiga en sus labios, winry estaba mas que avergonzada pero ed la atrajo hacia el intensificando el beso, al separarse winry estaba hecha un caos pero mentalmente

Ed: que tramposa….me robaste un beso winry

Esta se sonroja, él fue el que corrió la cara, era un…..idiota! pero eso no cambia el hecho de que aquel beso le había gustado y mucho

Winry: y-yo….e-e-eres un….

Ed: un que?...un buen besador?

Winry: eres un idiota!

Winry salió corriendo tan sonrojada que se veía de lejos, ed solo rio divertido y la persiguió, winry se da cuenta

Winry: no me sigas pervertido!

Ed: no soy un pervertido!

Winry era perseguida por ed y en otro lugar riza caminaba al baño de mujeres siendo perseguida por roy sin darse cuenta, entra al baño de mujeres y empieza a limpiarse, una mano la ayuda y era de roy

Riza: gracias

Roy: de nada cuando tú quieras

Riza pega un grito enorme que resuena en todo el baño, saca su pistola y le apunta

Roy: cálmate!

Riza: primero que hace en el baño de damas, segundo quien se cree para tocarme y tercero diga sus oraciones mustang!

Roy: primero no me importa si es o no el baño de mujeres, segundo tú eres mi propiedad y tercero soy tu novio y dígame roy!

Esta se sonroja al escucharlo y trata se salir del baño pero el cierra la puerta con pestillo, roy la mira intensamente y ella desvía la mirada, este la acorrala contra la pared

Riza: que h-hace!

Roy: solo quiero mirarte de mas cerca…..que pensabas pervertida?

Riza: yo no soy una pervertida!

Roy: como pensaba eres una niñita

riza: y tu un pervertido

Roy: que no eras tu la pervertida?

Riza: eres un….

Roy estampo sus labios contra los de ella, riza saco un suspiro y el la beso mas intensamente, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, roy abrazo a riza y esta a el, cuando se termino el beso roy mira a riza posando su mano en sus labios

Roy: riza tu sabes que te amo cierto?, siempre lo he hecho

Riza estaba sonrojada, había esperado esas palabras tanto tiempo

Riza: roy yo….

Roy: además tienes que aceptar que beso bien jajajajajaaj

Riza se lleno de un aura negra y roy sale hecho una bala

Riza: roy mus-tang!

Riza saca sus pistolas y sale tras el pero sonriendo feliz, ella sabia que esas palabras eran verdad, aunque fuera un idiota….era el idiota que ella amaba, en la azotea lanfan estaba mojándose con la lluvia, ling la vio y le presto su paraguas, esta lo ve y lo acepta, los dos bien juntos, ling vio como el bolsillo de ella llevaba el frasco que él le había regalado

Ling: veo que te gusta

Ella se sonrojo notablemente lo cual la hizo verse realmente hermosa a los ojos de el

Lanfan: me gusta mucho, gracias

Ling: es muy lindo el adorno también

Lanfan: e-e-era para adornarlo!

Ling: ajajajaj descuida, no te pongas nerviosa

Ling sonreía feliz, lanfan sentía que era realmente sincera cuando estaba a su lado, no quedaba pisca de odio en ella, todo ese sentimiento desagradable se había ido y se había convertido en lo contrario, sin darse cuenta ya estaba enamorada de él, ling la miro, aunque ella no supiera el siempre la observaba, siempre quiso hablarle peor por alguna razón ella siempre estaba enojada con el por algunos objetos que aparecían en la mochila de ella con su propio nombre, tenia que aclarar la situación

Ling: langfan esos desagradables objetos con mi nombre que encontrabas en tu mochila no eran míos, lo digo enserio!, yo solo quería ser tu amigo pero….

Lanfan: esta todo bien, ya somos amigos no?, desde que me regalaste este frasco yo sentí que eras mi amigo, además yo no te odio yo te tenia envidia

Ling: ya entiendo…amigos?

Lanfan: si, amigos!

Juntos se dieron la mano, ling y ella estaban felices consigo mismos, todo estaba arreglándose poco a poco, después de todo eran diferentes pero iguales, en el patio estaba mei y al, este toma su mano

Al: quieres que te compre un dulce?

Mei: si!

Juntos corrían al kiosco a buscar dulces para los dos, al compro una malteada con dos bombillas, mei se sonrojo, tenían que compartirla, se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a tomarla

Mei: gracias al-sama

Al: solo dime al

Mei: al…

Al: correcto

Este sonríe y ella lo mira

Mei: al tu me gustas!

Este se queda paralizado y se levanta rápidamente y la abraza levantándola en el cielo, esta sonríe y el la baja

Al: tú también me gustas mei!

Se acercaron poco a poco, al y mei se besaron tiernamente, mientras que yo sonreía, las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse interesantes

"_Hoy han pasado por el segundo paso: SOMOS DIFERENTES PERO IGUALES!" _

_DEL AMOR AL ODIO SOLO HAY 5 PASOS, AHORA QUEDAN 3!_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me costó medio un día hacerla, espero que le les haya gustado las partes románticas al igual que las cómicas, si pueden déjenme un rebiew diciéndome que parte les gusto mas n_n, estaré esperando ansiosa, ha y para las dudas

PARA QUIEN NO ENTENDIO PORQUE SE ODIAN LEAN EL PRIMER CAPITULO BIEN, DICE PERFECTAMENTE EL PORQUE ELLAS LOS ODIAN, BUENO ESPERO QUE TENGAN BUEN OJOS JAJAJAJA

Bueno se despide catita-edwin, ha y mje pueden decir como es rave master, quiero saber si es romántica n_n, chaooooo y besos

HASTA EL OTRO CAPIIIIIII


	3. PASO 3: LEJANOS AL IGUAL QUE CERCANOS

Holaaaaa, que bueno es escribir un capitulo nuevo n_n , me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, los he extrañado y de verdad me siento mal por no haber escrito nuevos caps, este capitulo se lo dedico a Charlotte Bennet , gracias a ella y a los que siguen mis historias yo ahora tengo mucha inspiración n_n , me costó mucho hacer este capitulo, bueno ahora no les quito mas tiempo, aquí les traigo el próximo cap de del odio al amor, espero no quitarles su tiempo, les anuncio que mejore escribiendo y los capítulos serán mejor escritos que antes, bueno aquí va el cap! ta-da~!  
0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000*

Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece en lo absoluto, todo es gracias a hiromu Arakawa por crearla n_n de verdad se lo agradezco, lo único que me pertenece son mis ideas y fics n_n.

Aclaraciones: *-_cursiva-*_ son pensamientos n_n, bueno eso es todo.

Autora: catita-Edwin

Del odio al amor paso 3: LEJANOS AL IGUAL QUE CERCANOS.

Iba tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos comiendo alegremente un pedazo de pastel, era de chocolate mi favorito, estaba lloviendo fuertemente, di la vuelta al pasillo y me pareció ver a una alumna corriendo desesperada y tras ella venia un chico, eran winry rockbell y Edward elric, ella corría lo mas rápido que podía mientras el trataba de atraparla, no me digan…. ¿le quiere hacer BULLING!? ¿O la esta….psicopateando?, que horrible, pobre de ella, le tengo que poner fin a su sufrimiento, corrí hacia ellos y detuve a Edward, puse a winry tras mio protegiéndola de sus garras, el me miro confundido, maldito…

-¡no permitiré que le hagas bulling!- le grite enojada y a él le apareció una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza

-no le estoy haciendo bulling ni nada de eso- me dijo tratando de acercarse a winry pero aleje su mano

-aleja tus lujuriosas manos de winry, no puedo crecer que con esas manos quieres tocar el cuerpo todavía virginal de esta alumna inocente- dije mientras una luz me alumbraba dramáticamente

-ya veo….- susurro el y fue al baño, cuando volvió me mostro sus manos muy limpias- ahora están limpias- me informo y trato de tomar la mano de winry pero otra ves lo detuve

-ahora entiendo….cuando te lavas tus manos te conviertes en psicópata nivel: supremo- le dije y él se cayo cómicamente mientras que winry se tomaba el estomago y caía al suelo, vi lagrimas salir de sus ojos, parecía llorar- pobrecita….maldito ¿no ves que esta llorando?

-¡esta llorando pero de risa!- dijo enojado Edward levantándose del suelo- ¡yo no soy un psicópata!- grito furioso mientras winry trataba de levantarse

-jajajaja….que risa jajajaja- rio ella levantándose- además de pervertido también psicópata jajajaja

-¡no puede ser!….!por tu culpa esta alumna a enloquecido ¡- le grite a Edward y winry paro de reírse al instante

-¿q-que?...!yo no estoy loca!- me grito ella y ahora Edward se estaba riendo, dios mio, estos dos estaban locos, ¿Qué hago?- tendré que llamar a los psiquiatras….-susurre preocupada

-entiendo que le digas a winry loca pero…!yo no estoy loco¡- grito Ed enojado y recibió un golpe de parte de winry

Cuando iba a llamar a los psiquiatras escuche sonidos de disparos, estaban cerca, creo que venían de los baños o quizás del pasillo que se encontraba cerca de los baños, no puede ser…. ¿! NO ESTAN ATACANDO LOS TERRORISTAS ¡? O ¿!LOS MAFIOSOS¡?, sé que Edward era un psicópata pero esto era mas importante, corrí al lugar donde se escuchaban los disparos dejando a la pobre inocente de winry sola con el lujurioso y sin olvidar psicópata de Edward, espero que ella este bien, mas tarde llamare a los psiquiatras.

CON EDWARD Y WINRY****

Edward se levantaba lentamente del suelo, era obvio, había sido golpeado con la llave de winry, *¿_de donde saca esa maldita llave?- _pensó Edward*, al levantarse miro hacia los lados y no encontró a winry, ella había aprovechado de escapar cuando lo había golpeado, Edward se enojo un poco, el queria poner las cosas en orden con winry, queria decirle lo que sentía por ella, se puso a caminar sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo seguía de cerca, era una chica de cabello oscuro con flequillos color rosa, Ed estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a winry como para darse cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo, siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo

-¿en donde estas….?- murmuro Edward y esta ves si escucho los pasos tras suyo- ¡winry….!- exclamo feliz pero al ver a esa persona no se encontró con la dueña de ese nombre, solo se encontró con el rostro de rose

-Edward.…-lo llamo ella sonriéndole dulcemente tratando de recibir una simple sonrisa de parte de el pero no lo logro- te estaba buscando, quiero decirte algo muy importante- le dijo rose sonrojándose levemente

-estoy ocupado ahora rose, mas tarde hablamos- le dijo tratando de ser amable- ¿no has visto a winry?

-no he visto a "esa"- hablo ella cortantemente, pronunciando con odio la ultima palabra

-¿Ed…?-susurro alegre una voz acercándose a ese lugar, había estado buscando a Edward todo este tiempo, dio vuelta el pasillo y escucho unas voces, se acercó al siguiente pasillo, asomándose….vio a Ed y a rose

-ella es tu enemiga, tu la odias, ¿entonces porque?...tu no sabes cuanto te he esperado- susurro ella acercándose a él colocando sus manos en el pecho de Edward

-no tienes el derecho de llamarla así, su nombre es winry- le hablo seriamente Edward

-ella esto, ella esto otro…olvídala, yo estoy aquí contigo- le dijo ella acercándose mas pero el la detuvo

-para rose, solo te harás mas daño- le hablo Ed tratando de que ella entendiera- yo solo puedo amar a una sola persona y a nadie mas, tu aunque no quieras aceptarlo lo sabes

-lo se….tu me amas a mi, ¿Por qué le haces esto a winry? solo la estas engañando haciéndole creer….que la amas- dijo fuertemente rose, ella sabia que winry estaba ahí escuchando, *_esta es mi oportunidad –_ pensó ella*- no tienes que esconderlo mas Ed porque yo acepto tus sentimientos, yo también…te amo- dijo acercándose a los labios de Edward aprovechando de que este estaba paralizado, se atrevió a besarlo

Rose beso a Edward en los labios sabiendo que winry estaba mirándolos, winry no creía lo que estaba viendo, rose y Edward se besaban frente a sus ojos, rose lo estaba besando y este no se podía mover debido al shock, no podía creer que rose estaba diciendo esas cosas, esas mentiras, ahora lo estaba besando y no podía hacer nada, rose se separo de él y sonrió….era una sonrisa llena de malicia, rose se hizo a un lado lentamente mientras que de el pasillo salía una persona….era….winry, Ed la miro paralizado, el rostro de winry no se podía ver ya que estaba tapado con su flequillo, ella apretó sus puños tratando de contener algo, *_no llorare, no llorare, no llorare….esto duele….duele tanto, este dolor quiebra mi corazón en mil pedazos-_ se repetía ella mentalmente*, levanto su rostro y ya no pudo contener el dolor convertido en lagrimas, sus ojos brillaban cristalinos, Edward recapacito y trato de hablar pero…

-winry…..-susurro Edward

CON RIZA Y ROY***

Roy corría por su vida, y cuando digo eso es verdad ya que las balas rozaban su cabeza, riza venia corriendo tras el disparándole, el pasaba por los pasillos saltando los botes de basura y accesorios de aseo, dio la vuelta al pasillo mas cercano, entro en una de las clases, no había nadie, quizás era uno de esos clubs que no servían de nada según el, se recargo en la pared y cayendo suavemente, suspiro de alivio, eso no duro mucho ya que en la ventana se apareció riza y en sus labios pudo leer claramente "te encontré", se levanto rápidamente cuando la vio entrar por la ventana, salió de ese salón y corrió por el pasillo, riza se apareció tras el

-¡deja de tratar de matarme! –grito el- Riza trato de dispararle pero se le habían acabado las municiones, lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecirlo y tirarle la pistola por la cabeza la cual dio justo en el blanco- ¡NO ME LANCES TUS PISTOLAS QUE NO SON DE GOMA!- grito el enojado

Al distraerse choco con alguien, riza al tratar de lanzar la otra pistola no cayo en el lugar que ella queria, la pistola cayo en mi cabeza, perdí el equilibrio y caí de cara estampándole todo mi pastel en la cara de roy, escuche como riza había contenido una carcajada, cuando me levante esos dos ya no estaban frente a mi, ¡RAYOS!, era mi oportunidad para mandarlos a inspectoría, nunca había mandado a nadie por eso queria saber como se sentía, me levante y empezó a caminar como alma que se lleva el diablo, en e patio vi como Alphonse y mei se besaban….¡ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!, me acerque a ellos y les apunte con mi dedo índice

-¡A LA INSPECTORIA!- les grite fingiendo enojo

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicimos? – me pregunto triste alphonse

-¡p-por….por….!- Piensa en algo, piensa en algo- ¡por mojarse en la lluvia!

-¿Qué? – preguntaron a la misma vez

- y por negarse a obedecer- les dije a los dos

-p-pero….- dijo mei tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión

-y por llevarme la contraria- hable de nuevo y se rindieron

Díganme loca pero eso me hizo sentir poderosa, probar de nuevo no hace mal…. ¿cierto?

CON LANFAN Y LING****

En la azotea seguía lloviendo, langfan estaba sentada a lado de ling, arriba de ellos había un paraguas, él se acercó mas a ella con la "excusa" de que el agua mojaba su hombro, ella no reclamo nada y dejo que se acercara a ella, los dos estaban muy sonrojados, langfan busco entre su bolso algo, ling se acercó mas para ver lo que era pero ella le impidió la vista, ¿Qué será lo que escondía?, ella saco un pocillo (para meter comida obvio) de color celeste, ella miro a ling y acerco el pocillo a el

-¡y-y-yo te he preparado comida!- le dijo mas bien grito ella- es por ser tan amable conmigo, ¡no me malinterpretes por favor!- le pidió ella mas sonrojada que nunca, él estaba igual que ella o peor

-¿la has hecho tu?... ¿solo para mi?- le pregunto expresando su alegría

-s-si- respondió ella sonriendo tímidamente

-gracias, me gustaría guardarla como un tesoro pero e mejor probarla- dijo el divertido, un calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo- muchas gracias langfan, en el almuerzo comamos juntos ¿si?

-¡si quiero!- respondió ella feliz pero después se ruborizo de vergüenza- no es que quiera pero no tengo nada mas que hacer así que….en el almuerzo nos vemos

-te esperare ahí, si no llegas te voy a buscar- le advirtió el con una sonrisa, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo

Langfan bajo las escaleras con rapidez, su corazón latió desenfrenado ya un compas muy fuerte, llevo sus temblorosas manso a él preguntándose que era lo que le estaba pasando, estaba actuando como una chica….enamorada, ¡ella no podía estar enamorada! ¿o si?, bajo mas rápido perdiéndose entre los pasillos mientras que en los baños roy se lavaba la cara, cuando se miro al espejo vio a unas chicas entrar, que extraño, ese el baño de hombres -según el- , ellas lo miraron estáticas

-¿Qué hacen en el baño de hom….?- no pudo terminar ya que leyó el letrero de la puerta, decía claramente chicas- esto se esta volviendo una costumbre –se dijo así mismo y las miro, ellas estaban por….- no vallan a gritar o si no riza me va a hacer un hoyo en la cabeza

-¡KYA!- gritaron ellas y salieron corriendo, una gota apareció en la cabeza de roy quien se dio al vuelta para secarse la cara

La puerta lentamente se abrió para luego cerrarse con suavidad, roy se termino de secar y sintió unos pasos tras el, en ese momento pensó que era riza pero al darse la vuelta vio a lust, una chica de cara bonita y lindo cuerpo, ella lo miro profundamente, hace un tiempo ella le había confesado que lo amaba pero él la había rechazado al instante, ella había estado obsesionada con el, recordaba que ella le había advertido que iba a encontrar a la dueña se su corazón y cuando lo hiciera la alejaría de él, roy no creyó mucho esas palabras pero….estaba apunto de cambiar de opinión

-roy….-susurro ella con deseo- ¿no me has extrañado?- le hablo ella poniéndose en la puerta

-lust quítate de el camino- le dijo el tratando de ser un poco amable

Ella no le hizo caso y se acercó a él acorralando contra el lavabo, roy nunca había golpeado a una mujer y tampoco queria hacerlo, aunque muchos no lo creyeran el respetaba mucho a las mujeres, nunca las había tratado mal, no queria ser malo con lust, trato de alejarla de el pero ella no quiso hacerlo, la paciencia de roy era mucha pero ahora se estaba agotando, ella acaricio su cara y con su dedo rozo sus labios, ella lo miro desafiante

-¿te acuerdas de lo que dije?...- le pregunto con voz maliciosa- ¿Cómo era su nombre?...mmm…ha ya me acorde- dijo ella feliz- riza hawkeye, ¿"esa cualquiera" es por quien me cambiaste?

-no te atrevas a llamarla así- le advirtió ahora acorralándola

-le digo como quiero- lo contradijo ella con voz amenazante- quiero ver tu rostro angustiado cuando yo ponga mis manos en ella…

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla! ¿Me has escuchado?- le advirtió el un poco agresivo, no queria perder el control con ella pero estaba siendo difícil controlarse cuando lust decía todas esas cosas de riza

-¡ahora la proteges!, ¿Qué tiene ella? , no es femenina, no es hermosa, no es delicada ni dulce y aun así tú...tú le entregaste tu corazón- dijo ella con odio hacia riza

-te equivocas lust, riza es….la mas hermosa mujer que puede existir, ella es fuerte y delicada aunque no lo creas, aunque riza parezca muy fría ella…..es dulce, además tiene su lado femenino- hablo el dejando de lado el enojo que tenia, cuando pensaba en riza él podía calmarse por completo…ella era todo para el

-me enferma oírte decir su nombre….roy tu serás mio- dijo ella lanzándose a el

Los dos cayeron al suelo, una persona estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo mientras que su corazón latía a gran velocidad, escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras salir de los labios de roy la hacían tan feliz, eran tan feliz en ese momento que podría ir y besarlo, riza sonrió dulcemente y se puso frente a la puerta, tomo la manilla y abrió, le diría sus sentimientos a roy sin ser una cobarde por esconderlos, se lleno de valor y entro sonriendo radiantemente

-¡roy yo….!- grito ella feliz y lo que vio la dejo quieta y callada

Ahí en el suelo estaba roy y lust, los dos acostados en el suelo mientras ella lo besaba, riza llevo su mano lentamente a su pecho arrugando su ropa, su corazón se había quebrado, tenia ganas de huir de ese lugar pero sus piernas no le hacían caso, quiso creer que todo eso era una mentira pero al ver a roy no hacer nada la devolvió a la realidad, roy alejo a lust rápidamente de él y sintió una mirada sobre el, era…riza, ella estaba ahí mirándolo con el dolor expresado en sus ojos

-¡riza yo…..!- trato de gritar el pero lust tapo su boca

-¿te quedaras todo el rato ahí? Vete y dejamos solos, nadie te llamo- le dijo con vos llena de odio lust

Riza no aguanto mas y salió corriendo de allí, roy bajo la mirada y de un fuerte empujón alejo a lust de él, se levanto y ella lo miro con miedo, el levanto la mano en un puño pero no fue capas de hacerle daño, lust se quedo ahí quieta, él se dio al vuelta y fue tras riza, miro a ambos pasillos y la vio correr hacia el próximo pasillo, fue tras ella deseando poder alcanzarla, rizase dio cuanta de que la seguía y apuro el paso, trato de escapar de el inútilmente, riza corrió por el patio del colegio tratando de esconderse en algún lugar pero roy la detuvo, ella solo se quedo quieta, no queria parecer una estúpida sufriendo por el y por los celos que había tenido al verlos besarse, el amor la hacia débil…..tanto que ahora mismo queria romper en llanto por el dolor que sentía

-fue un error abrirte mi corazón….-susurro ella y el al escucho

-riza escúchame- el la tomo de los hombros para que lo mirara- ¡yo no tengo nada con lust! Créeme riza, yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, solo a ti y a nadie mas- le confeso el con toda sinceridad pero riza solo tenia una expresión fría y triste

-no me importan tus palabras mustang- le dijo ella fríamente- y yo….yo…!no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar ¿me escuchaste?! -le grito ella expresando su dolor, sin que Riza lo notara las lagrimas ya caían de sus ojos- yo estaba enamorada de ti por eso aguantaba que estuvieras con la primera chica que se cruzara por delante, yo te abrí mi corazón roy….pero ahora esta roto- dijo ella dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran libremente- ahora lo único que siento por ti es odio….

-no me digas eso riza…no sabes cuando me duele, verte así me parte el corazón- dijo el trasmitiéndole el dolor que sentía, trato de tocarla pero ella de un manotazo alejo su mano

Roy cerro sus puños conteniendo el dolor que sentía, riza cerro sus ojos y sollozo, el acerco su mano a ella para secar sus lagrimas pero se detuvo, se dio al vuelta y salió corriendo, riza cayo de rodillas abrazándose así misma, la lluvia la estaba mojando y no el importo, ella se desahogo llorando, desato el dolor que había guardado para ella, no tan lejos de ese lugar Ed, winry y rose estaban frente a frente, Ed no encontraba la manera correcta de explicarle a winry sobre lo que había pasado

-winry…..esto no es….-trato de hablar el pero winry lo interrumpió

-¡no tienes que darme explicaciones!- le grito ella dolida- no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me voy

-¡espera winry!- la detuvo Edward

-¿quieres que me quede para ver como te besas con rose? Eres un maldito idiota- le dijo winry secándose sus lagrimas con su mano temblorosa

-winry yo no quiero que esto termine entre nosotros, winry yo….yo te amo al igual que tu a mi…- le confeso sus sentimientos Edward a ella

-¿lo de nosotros?, ¿Qué tenemos?, nunca tuvimos nada elric- lo dijo tan fríamente y con odio que rose sonrió complacida, había logrado que winry odiara a Ed- ¿nos amamos? No me hagas reír…..yo te odio, lo único que puedo llegar a sentir por ti es odio y mas odio- y una lagrima callo de sus ojos- q-quiero que lo graves bien en tu mente porque ya no quiero que me hables- lo que iba a decir le dolía a ella también- lo que llegue a sentir por ti...!no fue nada!

Winry se dio la vuelta y se fue, Ed se quedo quieto, rose al mirarlo se alejó de él, Edward le dijo que se fuera o se olvidaría que ella era mujer, rose se fue, Edward se quedo mirando a winry alejarse cada ves mas hasta perderla de vista, quiso correr tras ella pero no pudo, no queria volver a ver esa mirada llena de odio y menos que fuera winry quien lo mirara de esa forma, la había perdido, se sentía el ser mas idiota del mundo aunque roy también creía lo mismo. Winry iba caminando por el patio secando sus lagrimas, las cuales no dejaban de caer, se detuvo al ver a su amiga riza arrodillada, se acercó corriendo a ella y vio que estaba llorando, se arrodillo a su lado y tomo la cara de riza para que la viera

-¡¿Quién te hizo esto riza?! ¡Lo matare…tu solo dime quien fue! -riza la miro y sonrió tristemente

-winry…soy una tonta al haberme enamorado- dijo riza llorando

-riza yo estoy a tu lado, seré tu amiga siempre, no te dejare sola- le dijo winry abrazándola

-gracias por ser mi amiga winry, gracias….Gracias- susurro riza en los brazos de winry

Winry solo la abrazo, el que le había echo eso a su amiga se daba por muerto, nadie lastimaba a sus amigas, _*entiendo el dolor que sientes riza-_ pensó winry*, las amigas se apoyaban en las buenas y en las malas, las amigas se ayudaban, las amigas dan cariño, dan compañía, dan confianza….si no tuviéramos amigos nadie podría curar nuestras heridas las gotas las mojaban, Pride miraba desde cerca, envy y greed lo acompañaban

-creo que esta mi oportunidad de acercarme a winry- dijo Pride sonriendo

-veo que estas feliz- dijo greed

-hace poco vi como una parejita estaba bien feliz en la azotea, parece que langfan le regalo algo a ling- dijo envy- m pregunto que haremos

-sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer envy, langfan….será mía o no será de nadie mas- hablo greed maliciosamente

Envy los dejo solos, se escabullo entre los pasillos y entro en la su clase, miro todo el lugar hasta encontrar la mochila de ling, sonrió divertido y de ella saco un pocillo de color celeste, luego de eso cerro la mochila y salió de allí, iba a ser divertido ver la cara de dolor de esos dos, tocaron para el almuerzo, envy lanzo toda la comida en el basurero y también el pocillo, de verdad era muy malo pero él era si y le gustaba, todos fueron al comedor, ling estaba triste en la mesa, langfan se iba acercando a él, ella se sentó feliz a su lado

-hola ling- saludo ella sonrojada y feliz- parece que ya te has comido todo lo que prepare- dijo ella mas feliz aun

-si- dijo el triste, no le gustaba mentir

-hoooo eres un gran mentiroso ling- murmuro fuertemente greed- langfan acércate al basurero, creo que hay algo allí que te pertenece…..LING PASO POR AHÍ Y VOTO ALGO PERO NO ALCANZE A VER LO QUE ERA- dijo mas fuerte aun

Langfan se levanto del asiento y camino al basurero lentamente, cuando llego vio su pocillo celeste y toda la comida vaciada allí, trato de no llorar, todos la miraba riéndose de ella, decían cosas como lo pobrecita que era, que ling no queria comer su comida y por eso la había votado, langfan saco su pocillo de la basura y lo limpio, no derramo ninguna lagrima, sus amigas se acercaron a su lado, todos seguían riéndose, a winry le palpito una vena en su frente

-¡el que se vuelva a reír lo matare a golpes!- grito furiosa y todos se quedaron en silencio

Un chico empezó a reírse de winry, Edward se levanto enojado pero alguien se le adelanto, Pride golpeo al que se había reído y acompaño a winry, ella se asombro un poco, greed se levanto y acompaño a langfan, ella miro a ling pero desvió la mirada despreciándolo, envy también se unió, se fueron juntos los seis, Edward y roy apretaban sus puños, algo les decía que todo lo habían planeado esos tres, se sentaron, ling se sentó junto a ellos muy triste

-no estas así ling, sabemos que esos malditos fueron- le dijo Ed tratando de animarlo

-ella debe odiarme- murmuro ling con los ánimos por el suelo

-lo que mas me molesta es que están aprovechando de que riza me odia- dijo roy

-y ese hijo de p***** (censurado XDD) de Pride aprovecha que winry también me odia- opino Edward

-¡esto es la guerra!- dijeron los tres mientras sus ojos ardían como el fuego, al solo estaba sentado ahí

-¡por lo menos apóyanos! ¡COMO TU TIENES NOVIA!- le gritaron los tres furiosos y alphonse se levanto

La guerra estaba declarada mientras que yo me dirigía a la inspectoría, cuando abrí la puerta como unas 10 personas cayeron enzima mio, me estaba empezando asfixiar, con suerte se levantaron, me levante preguntándome porque estaban todos ahí, los profesores llegaron y me acerque a ellos

-¿Por qué mi oficina esta llena?- les pregunte

-porque te fuste feliz de la vida mandando a todos a la inspectoría- me dijo el

-la mitad de todos los alumnos están metidos ahí dentro- me hablo ella

-jajajaja…..-reí nerviosamente, desde un principio pensé que era una mala idea y nadie me detuvo- es su culpa por no detenerme- hable yo y los dos se lanzaron a mi para hacerme llaves- ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL OTRO CAPITULO SI AUN SIGO VIVA!

"_Hoy han pasado por el tercer paso: LEJANOS AL IGUAL QUE CERCANOS!" _

_DEL AMOR AL ODIO SOLO HAY 5 PASOS, AHORA QUEDAN 2!_

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000*

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap nuevo, me esforzare en ponerme al día con mis otros fics, espero no haberles quitado su tiempo, los quiero muchooooo, se despide catita-edwin

¡Las preguntas son!: ¿winry dejara a Pride estar con ella? ¿ed dejara que le quiten a winry? ¿greed hará que langfan odie mas a ling? ¿roy podrá recuperar a riza? ¿mei y alphonse se volverán mas cariñosos XD?

TODO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO "DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY 5 PASOS".


End file.
